custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaFairon/Reintroduction and updates
Greetings, dear comrades and friends of the faraway lands of Custom BIONICLE, it indeed has been a long time. Some of you may remember me, maybe as the admin who abused his power and was a total jerk, or as that guy who ceased activity and was demoted. For those of you who don't know, allow me to introduce myself; I'm ToaFairon, otherwise known as TF or Fairon. I still am on the list of the top users and editors, having over 3000 edits, but sadly never making it over the 4000, because all my activity ceased about a year or-so ago. I used to be a system operator (sysop) of the website, a title otherwise referred to as "admin" or "administrator". But, sadly - and deserving it - I got demoted from the position because of inactivity. Again, I'd like to say sorry for what happened before I left for about a year, and I hope you guys have forgiven me for it. However, I'm planning on making a return. Oh yes, you heard me right there, I'm planning on making a return. No, I'm no longer going to be the idiotic jerk who acts like a stupid to everyone, making fun of, amongst other things, people's names. I'll mostly be focusing my activity on helping with an Improvement Drive, mainly by updating articles to up-to-date infoboxes, fixing spelling, etc. Aside of those things, I will also be releasing (extremely) long-awaited pictures of my new MoCs, as well as a bunch of new MoCs, and I think you will quite enjoy it. In the meantime while being inactive, I decided to write a story, to test if my writing skills have turned any better lately. Stay updated and tuned to this blog, somewhere in between now and an hour after, this blog will be updated with a bunch of pictures of my newest MoCs, along with their names, small character descriptions, my new story, and a new storyline. UPDATE: Here are the new pictures of my MoCs, including, amongst other things, an updated Titanus and Kratus. I'll post a little backstory for them too. Titanus, Lord of Darkness File:TitanusCape.JPG |Titanus from behind. File:TITANUS.JPG |In all his glory. File:TitanusProfile.JPG |Close-up, providing a good profile (more of this kind of pictures come soon). File:SolVsTitanus.JPG |Titanus fighting against Sol, the Infinus of Light. File:CloakTitanus.JPG |The cloaked, smaller version of Titanus. File:CloakTitanusProfile.JPG |Close-up of the smaller Titanus. Spacius, the long-awaited Spacial Beast Spacius is the Spacial Beast, and the brother of the well-known Temporal Beast. Unlike his reptilloid brother, Spacius has a more dragon-like appearance, which shocks his opponents, as well as having a great amount of power with which he can blow mountains to tiny bits and indeed destroy planets. Alongside his brother, Temporus (otherwise known as the Temporal Beast), he created the planets that were later inhabited by Matoran, Toa, and others. File:Spacius.JPG |In all his glory. File:SpaciusProfile.JPG |A close-up of Spacius like the one provided previously for Titanus. File:SpaciusWings.JPG |Spacius in a more aggressive stance, in which he spreads his wings and shows a more aggressive face. File:SpaciusWingsProfile.JPG |A close-up of Spacius in his more aggressive stance, showing his wings and his aggressive face more closely. File:ClashoftheTitans.JPG |Spacius and Temporus meet one another in a clash. File:ClashoftheTitans-Spaciusback.JPG |The back of Spacius, seen during the face-off between Spacius and Temporus. Trivial: Originally, Spacius was the GMS version of Miserix, but I decided to revamp the MoC into what is now the Spacial Beast. Sol, Infinus of Light Sol is the Infinus of Light, and a former member of the Order of the Infinus. During the Second Great Infinus War on Infina Magna, he ventured along with Electrax and Temporus up Mt. Infinity, where he, after a heavy face-off with Titanus, Acidius (Infinus of Acid, also deceased), and Velnax (Infinus of Fire), he was thrown off a cliff and presumably died. It is unknown what happened to Sol since, as his body was never recovered. File:Sol.JPG |In all his glory. File:SolProfile.JPG |Close-up. "The Claw" "The Claw" is a mysterious warlord of unknown species and origin. He is a well-known and feared inventor, infamous for his company, ClawTech, with which he sells the inventions he made to various beings all around the universe. It is unknown who "The Claw" is. File:TheClaw.JPG |The mysterious warlord in all his glory. File:TheClaw4Arms.JPG |The 4 arms of "The Claw" fully extended. File:TheClawProfile.JPG |Close-up. Trivial: He was inspired by General Grievous from Star Wars. Electrax Electrax is the Infinus of Lightning and an elite member of the Order of the Infinus. He was also a general during the First and Second Infinus Wars on various fronts. File:Electrax.JPG |Electrax, Infinus of Lightning. File:ElectraxProfile.JPG |Close-up. Kratus Updated version of the non-mutated version of Toa Kratus. File:Kratus.JPG |Toa Kratus before his mutation. File:KratusProfile.JPG |Close-up. Velnax An old enemy returns. Velnax is a feared warlord and the Infinus of Fire. He sided with Titanus when the latter formed the Coalition of Independent Infinus to fight and conquer the universe to prevent something disastrous to happen. During the First Infinus War, he was one of the generals of the armies of Titanus, but during the Second Infinus War, he was one of the three chiefs of staff and was heavily wounded in the Mountain Expedition by the Order's forces. File:Velnax.jpg |Velnax, the Infinus of Fire. File:VelnaxProfile.JPG |Close-up. Zirix A powerful Makuta servant of "The Claw". He is arrogant, cunning, and calculating, and he remains loyal to only one man; his master, "The Claw". File:Zirix.JPG |Zirix, the Makuta in all his glory. File:ZirixWings.JPG |Extending his wings. File:ZirixProfile.JPG |Close-up. Trivial: Credit goes to YouTube member CrazyCarapar for creating the mask that Zirix' mask was based upon. Undead Soldier The soldiers that served Titanus and the Coalition of Independent Infinus during the First and Second Great Infinus Wars. They are made up of dead Toa and Matoran, and generally have no soul. Despite extreme strength and near-impossibility of being killed, the Undead Soldiers generally have a low level of intelligence. File:Undead.JPG |An Undead soldier. File:UndeadProfile.JPG |Close-up of the face of an Undead soldier. Unnamed character I generally don't have any name or story for these. If you can think one up, sure do. File:ReaperGuy.JPG |The unnamed character. File:ReaperProfile.JPG |Close-up. "Metal Fairon" I call this one "Metal Fairon", but I am not sure what to call it yet. It is generally supposed to be a robot version of Fairon. File:RobotFairon.JPG |The mysterious robot. File:RobotFaironFlight.JPG |Extending wings. File:RobotFaironProfile.JPG |Close-up. Generally, I hoped you like the new MoCs I introduced to you all. I know they were long-awaited, but they're finally here.